Sex N candy
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: A request for HappytheExceed. Perfume to cigrette everything has a smell that link to memory


**A/N: Trying out my new grammar checker known as 'ginger'. Fingers crossed it works. Another story idea from a good friend,** **HappytheExceed. Hope you like it.**

It's that horrible time of the year once again. The holiday spirit everywhere is enough to make anyone ill. A jolly holiday for some, for others it was pure hell. However they're one thing that could help. Spirit of the best sort!

The famous hidden away gem of the city known as HOMRA was merely three blocks away from his apartment. Which meant he had three hours to get himself ready. Enjoying his private hell of turning that dreadful age. The age, everyone starts judging you by. He doesn't dare speak it or think it. That age has been wiped off the face of this planet in fear of freaking out. Spending even more hours in front of the mirror looking for his new yet another nemesis.

Yukari, always enjoy using his five sense in everything he does. At work, at home, out and about. His favorite one out of the five. The sense of smell. Some of the best memories can be quickly recalled from them. Sadly the same applies to nightmares. The scent of eggnog and cigars are forbidden to be near his precious nose.

Throwing the outfit he picked out back on his bed, groaning as it just didn't hang right. Almost could come off to some eyes as 'easy'. Not the look he tries to pull off on a Thursday night. Weekend maybe?

Another heavy sigh with more clothes tossed to the side. "Too classy, to boring, to just eww."

To some this was stupid. Standing in front of a full length mirror, undressing, redressing. Finally settle on slim jeans, long-sleeve shirt that hung off one shoulder. He need a drink after getting a phone call to remind him what today was. It was sweet hearing his 'little' brother's voice counting down to the day of hell.

Double checking his appearance before leaving his hole in the wall place. Three hours of getting ready for less than a fifteen minute walk.

He found this place one night by pure chance. A place that helps stay out of the rain. Stupid of him forgetting his umbrella on a gloomy day. A bright side, he found a place that help fill his certain craving for sweet things. A sweet tooth of sweet to sour drinks that a certain bartender makes.

The scent of heavy cigarette smoke overwhelms his sense of smell at first. Wincing his nose before he became semi use too it. Taking over one of the bar stools. "Another rough day, Yukari." Yeah, they are on first name basis since he been coming here for years.

"Something like that." Running his finger over the rim of the wine glass. They weren't they type of people to stick their nose into the personal life after one drink.

"You look like you're in the mood for-" Yukari loves this game between them. With his mood swing at times, it's even hard for Yukari to tell what mood he's in. His brown eyes flutter some under his long black eyelashes, waiting impatiently to see what the bartender suggests.

Izumo leans over the bar some to get a better look at the man before him. Yukari rested his chin in his hand. Enjoy the scent of Izumo's brand of cigarette. The scent started to become a way to recall better times.

Sitting here in this bar, that felt so warm, like one would describe their family home. Warm... Welcoming.. Safe.. As Izumo was calming at times. "Something sour." Wince his nose up that suggestion. 'Sour' was the best way to describe his day. Dealing with rude/grumpy/pushing people most of the day. A reminder phone call puts yet another sour note on his day. Passing someone smoking cigar turns the sour note into a sour opera.

Izumo mimics the man in front of him pose. Resting his chin in his hand, trying to get a good look at him. Even if someone spends hours on their appearance, some blemish always leak through. Yukari's brown eyes gave him away from how tired and depress he was becoming. "You need 'sex'."

"Oh, so that's what really happen here after hours. No wonder you have a lot of business here." Yukari didn't bat an eyelash at Izumo choose words. Faint smile at how typical his response was. Izumo could be right yet, Yukari always too picky at times.

"A smile, that's a good sign. Wanna give it a try?" What's the worst that could happen if he agrees. The bar tender's not bad looking., 'player' mostly which could work in Yukari favor. No string attach, yet if it goes wrong, he would have to find another bar to drink at.

"Oh. I guess." What the hell after all, is what Yukari went with. Thankfully, when a glass sat in front of him, with a ray of beautiful colors.

"Everyone needs a little sex N candy at times." Izumo was such a tease. But it was better this way.

"Who am I to disagree with such a man like yourself." The drink tasted great, sweet but not too sweet. The taste of cranberry, melon, orange, peach and raspberry was wonderful in his mouth. "Is it my turn now?"

"Do I look that hopeless at this moment?" Izumo, look stressed, very stressed. Like one wrong move and everything's going up in smokes.

"Jewelry, right now? She's a woman not a teenager girl, trying to rub everyone's nose in the fact she has a boyfriend. Plus, you haven't been together that long. Rushing this could lead to a false idea of marriage in the very near future." Pausing some for Izumo to grasp the idea before moving on. "Beauty is not just what you can see. It require everything. Here smell." Pulling up his sleeve to expose his wrist. Releasing the scent of perfume. The soft scent of jasmine mix with vanilla. "If this scent was worn by her, wouldn't you like for your sheets or pillowcases to smell like this. In hopes of remembering how it end up there?"

"So, buy her perfume for myself?" The youth of these days just don't understand thing like they should.

"Buy her perfume for the both of you to enjoy. Find a single scent that will become 'your' scent. It's sounds confusing at first, but I'm sure you will understand it one day." Giving out advice is like a double edge sword. One side does help as the other hurt a little. Proving the age gap. "I could use another drink, please."

"Frowning will lead to premature wrinkles. Better be careful, Yukari."

Snapping the bartender a glare before order two more of sex N candy before calling it a night. Falling face first into his bed, groaning, some to release some of the stress as his phone rung again. Hearing the soft voice of his brother.

"Forgive me, but I left your gift on the night stand. I couldn't leave it at the store. The scent reminds me of you. Hope you like it. Love you."

A nice wrapped box with a black and silver ribbon on top sat on his night stand near his bed. It was almost too pretty to rip open. The card was simple. 'Love you, think-of-me-always' A clue of the perfume name. The scent was almost like the field of wildflower they use to play in as kids. Where all their happy memories were. "You're too cute at times, Kuroh."


End file.
